nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vexus
|show = My Life as a Teenage Robot |first = Hostile Makeover |last = Queen Bee |species = Robot |voice = Eartha Kitt Cree Summer ("Around the World in Eighty Pieces" "Queen Bee") |family = Vega (daughter) |friends = Smytus, Krackus |enemies = XJ-9, Nora Wakeman, Brad Carbunkle, Tuck Carbunkle, Sheldon Lee |likes = World domination, tormenting Jenny and her friends, manipulating and deceiving her foes, power |dislikes = XJ-9, Nora Wakeman, All humans/Earthlings, Her Cluster minions failing, Humiliation |quote = "So, you've dismantled a handful of my drones. But, we are legion! One day, soon, you will join us, and together, we will enslave the human race!" }}Vexus (formerly Queen Vexus) is the main antagonist of My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is the former master of The Cluster and the arch enemy of XJ-9/Jenny Wakeman. She has clashed with Jenny many times before, nearly succeeding each time but ultimately fails. Her Second-In-Command is Smytus. She possesses the ability to transform, but typically for means of disguise, compared to the multitude of battle forms that Jenny typically uses. Her known forms are as the photographer in Hostile Makeover, a robotic nurse in "Tradeshow Showdown", another robot girl named "QT2" in "Designing Women", a girl named "Violet", and as "Vicky" in "Queen Bee". She was voiced by the late Eartha Kitt, who also played Yzma in Disney's The Emperor's New Groove, Agatha K. Plummer in Harriet the Spy (1996), and Catwoman in the 1960s Batman''TV series. She is currently voiced by Cree Summer. Physical Appearance Vexus' physical appearance is that of a green- and yellow-striped insectoid alien robot. She has long striped legs with high heels, a black bottom and a yellow top. She has large black arms and hands with green sleeves attached to them. Some parts of her body, like her belly and upper arms are not covered by armor, but show her black robotic body. She has a small insectoid head with long curved antennae-like features. She has long green and yellow striped “hair” that resembles the headdress of an Egyptian pharaoh, a crown-like feature with an orb on it, and clear white wings. She has long eyelashes, red lips, and sharp fangs. Following the events of "Escape from Cluster Prime", Vexus' appearance changed to a more deteriorated and damaged form. In "Trash Talk", her color pattern changed to a darker tone (matching the atmosphere of the asteroid). In "Queen Bee", Vexus gained a new, slightly altered appearance. Her large antennae and sleeves were reduced in size, and the shape of her headdress changed. She also donned some sort of green corset that covered her belly, and her antennae became more aligned with the orb on her head. Vexus' disguises seem to vary but she always is seen portraying almost the same pattern color as her original appearance such as the green and yellow colors, her most distinguible traits. Personality Vexus is sneaky, conniving, and overall evil and megalomaniacal in nature. In general, Venus is very angry and xenophobic against human beings, wishing to destroy the Earth and enslave them. In addition to her enemies, she even proved herself to be deceitful toward her own people, the robot citizens of Cluster Prime. Vexus harbors a considerable hatred towards humankind, to the point of plotting to destroy all life on Earth. Vexus considers humans to be a hindrance to her goal to convince Jenny join the Cluster. She also tends to use Jenny's loved ones as hostages in order to intact her plans (such as Tuck, in ''Hostile Makeover). Vexus is also shown to be hypocritical and dishonest, as she and her Cluster minions insist that humans are unjustly controlling Earth's machines. However, she is a tyrant herself, using technopathy-based mind-control to force Earth’s machines to join the Cluster, willing or not, as seen in Tradeshow Showdown. Vexus is doggedly determined to accomplish her goals, even after being defeated by Jenny constantly, before and after losing her status as Queen of Cluster Prime. Vexus is extremely skilled at manipulating others, including robots, machines, aliens, and humans. She was able to exploit Sheldon’s attraction to robot girls by disguising herself as “QT-2” (in Designing Women). In this form she was able to trick him and acquire Jenny's blueprints for herself in order to study Jenny’s built-in weaponry and counter her effectively. Vexus also ran a propaganda campaign on Cluster Prime to keep her subjects ignorant of her true nature, while making Jenny look like the villain (in Escape from Cluster Prime). After being overthrown and exiled from Cluster Prime for her crimes, Vexus was reduced to a madwoman living on a garbage asteroid (as seen in Trash Talk). Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Queens